


Full Moon

by ArcherUmi



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adult Rin (InuYasha), F/M, Forest Sex, Inu Youkai (InuYasha), Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Angst, Monsterfucking, Post-Canon, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherUmi/pseuds/ArcherUmi
Summary: Perhaps it made sense that a girl raised around demons would grow into a young woman who didn't feel even a trace of fear for them.Prompt: Monsters
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950772
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to me while I was rewatching Inuyasha last month ahead of Yashahime's premiere and that I decided was going to be one of the things I tackled when I decided to try doing Kinktober. Originally I actually thought about doing something along these lines with Inuyasha and Kagome despite it not working canonically, but I started kind of liking Rin/Sesshomaru as a ship as I worked through the series and realized it would work better with them anyway.
> 
> This was another fic though that when I actually went to write it I found it difficult to get down; I pretty quickly remembered that it's not actually a big kink for me personally. I think it came out okay in the end, but both in style and content it's pretty different from my usual work. I don't typically like present tense that much even, but rarely stories just seem to come to me in present tense and I got with it, and by the time I actually had a bit written down and started wondering if I should change the tense or give up on the fic I was far enough along that I didn't really want to do either.
> 
> Inuyasha was probably the first anime I saw subtitled and not localized to strip away the Japanese-ness of it like Pokémon (which I'm sure was the first anime I saw period) was, besides maybe a bootleg video CD of Spirited Away, when I was introduced to the bootleg fansubs as a kid. I'd never seen the ending before either, so taking the time to watch through the entire TV series was fun. So even if it's weird smut and 50 only sort of feels like a milestone, I like that this ended up being my 50th work on AO3.

The first few times they made love, it had been quite ordinary, he thought – with him in his normal form, barely distinguishable from a human himself. At least, Sesshomaru assumes it was what was ordinary for humans; even having lived as long as equal to her lifetime at least ten times over, their first time had been his as well, whether with demon or human. Before Rin, he had scarcely been interested in such things.

Before Rin he had scarcely been interested in humans, either, and even now it's hard for him to see how demons and humans could possibly live happily together. He once told Rin not to speak of such things, but it's never too far from his mind that he has already lived longer than she will, even if she were to enjoy a very long life for her kind. The thought of losing her is the only thing he remembers ever making him feel truly afraid.

Leaving her to grow up in a human village had been for the best, but in that time she had still not lost her adoration for him – though by his first meeting with her after she had grown it was apparent her feelings for him had taken a rather different form than they once had, one that he did not expect and had been reluctant to reciprocate.

Rin stands in the moon-lit clearing, her back to a tree. This part of the forest isn't far from the village, close enough that few who meant to do harm would dare come so near to the aura of the two priestesses or the _hanyo_ resident in it – he still senses them faintly here – but far enough that they aren't likely to be interrupted by the villagers – certainly not at this late hour.

"You should come and visit more often, Sesshomaru--", she says, her smile warm but with a hint of mischief as she tugs at the fold of her pale yellow kimono and lets it slide down off her shoulders and bare her chest. "--Or just stay."

He hesitates, not answering as Rin hikes her kimono up and pulls it open below her obi as well. Her clothes are still tied securely around her waist by the sash, but the rest of her body is left uncovered.

"I would not want to stay so close to Inuyasha", Sesshomaru says, making an excuse though it's been years since he had grown past the contempt he once felt for his brother.

He steps closer to her, lightly touching a fingertip to Rin's folds, feeling it get slick as he traces it up them. Rin tells him she likes to slip her fingers inside when she's alone, and he would make that part of their foreplay as well were it not for the claws at the tips of his fingers making it a potentially uncomfortable exercise for her.

Rin lets out a sigh at his touch, but looks disappointed with his answer. "Your only reason for not spending more time with me is you don't want to see your own brother? Take me with you more often then--", her words are briefly interrupted by a mewl as he presses a hand to her breast, his claws scratching her skin, "--or do you expect me to wait forever?".

"I don't expect you to wait", he says, but Sesshomaru stops there and doesn't elaborate. He doesn't add that it might be better for both of them if they stopped allowing this to go on and deepen, both because it isn't his fashion to say any more than necessary and because saying that would hurt both of them, and he can't hurt Rin.

Her expression, though, tells him she understood plenty well what he meant. She doesn't answer in words, just entwines her fingers with his hair and pulls his face closer to hers with one hand, planting a kiss on his lips and pressing her tongue against them while she lays her other hand on his in her lap, flinching in discomfort as she pushes down on his index finger and it sinks into her.

Sesshomaru pulls his lips away abruptly. "...Rin."

"It's fine, it didn't really hurt", she says. He can't smell Rin's blood, so he believes her that she at least wasn't seriously injured. Her hands find his shoulders and grip them firmly.

"I know... I always knew--", she starts, "--that I'd be gone someday, long before you". Her eyes start to grow teary. "But why... Why does that mean we can't have this now, while we can?".

He says nothing, and it encourages her to continue, her voice rising. "Will you be happier without me? Even while I'm still alive? Do you think I'll be happier without you, Sesshomaru?".

Still saying nothing, he wraps his arms around and holds her close. After a moment, again he simply says her name.

"Rin."

"...I love you", Rin says. "Don't you see that?"

"...Mhm."  
______________________________

Even when she was a child, before her feelings for Sesshomaru were romantic – or at least before she knew they were – Rin had thought about how short her life might be compared to his. It's hard not to think about death sometimes when you've already died twice, and learning later that it would be impossible for Tenseiga to give her back her life again only underscored it. She's already thought about it enough and accepted it, though.

That Sesshomaru is a demon doesn't bother her – if anything it intrigues her, though that isn't the reason she loves him and her time in the village has freed her from any feelings of distrust or resentment she once felt for the cruelty of her fellow humans.

Rin reaches behind her back and unties her obi, letting it and her kimono fall around her feet as Sesshomaru kneels on the ground in front of her. She spreads her legs and he grasps her hips, his claws pricking at her skin.

Sesshomaru comes closer and licks her, and she shivers as his tongue runs across her clit. He's already gotten much better at licking her, though it had taken some prodding from him for her to answer truthfully after their first time that his movements had felt a bit clumsy – she had been unduly hesitant, until he insisted she could be honest with him, to wound his pride, and hadn't even considered that it could have been his first time as well.

"Sesshomaru... Sesshomaru...", Rin whispers, feeling him spread her folds with his fingers and kiss and lap at her, his tongue lingering on her clit with each stroke and sparking fuzzy sensations that spread up her body. She leans back against the tree, the bark feeling rough on her back and her breathing getting heavy, and is disappointed when he pulls away, undoes his own obi, and props his swords against the side of the tree before doffing his armor.

"Sesshomaru--", she starts. There's an odd thought Rin has had lately, one that she hasn't been sure she can bring herself to say out loud despite her curiosity. "--...Could we try it in your other form?".

He cocks his head and looks at her blankly. "What?".

"I just thought... It could be interesting, maybe... No?". She suddenly realizes just how truly odd a suggestion it must seem, and how impractical it would be regardless – somehow before now she hadn't fully thought through just how significant the difference in size was.

"...I could try if you wish."

After pausing a moment to consider it, she nods and mouths an 'mhm', and Sesshomaru opens his kimono and unties his loincloth, tossing it aside. Rin's eyes go to his lap and trace up his toned chest as she feels a breeze and shivers, reaching his face as his eyes widen and turn red and it stretches. There's a haze of dancing lights, and then he reappears before her.

Sesshomaru is smaller than he usually is in this form – perhaps he can control it at will, she wonders – though still quite a bit bigger than she is, a huge white dog with a flowing mane around his neck and red eyes. It's plain to see why other people would find him terrifying – even in his 'human' form, Sesshomaru is intimidating – but she isn't scared of him at all. This is still the same Sesshomaru she loves, and he will never hurt her. Maybe that's part of what excites her, how at once powerful and safe he feels.

Rin steps closer and he sits, watching her. Even if he's never very talkative, the one off-putting thing is how he can't speak normally in this from.

" _Do you hear me, Rin?_ ", she hears him say, his voice in her head. She knows that there are demons that can communicate like this, but she hadn't known Sesshomaru could.

"Mhm", she says, nodding again, and runs her hand through his mane. It's soft, reminding her of his _mokomoko_ though that isn't a surprise.

She kneels down, looking underneath him at his 'lap'. His cock is different too – in its shape, size, and color – in this form. Sesshomaru stands again to let her kneel under him, and it's already hard when she reaches out her hand and touches it, fingers sliding up it and starting to stroke. Quickly it gets stiffer in her hand, and still holding it she licks the tip and then takes it in her mouth. Rin sucks on it, and her free hand reaches up and runs over the fur on his belly – it's soft as well, though not as soft as his mane or mokomoko are.

" _Rin_ ". She draws her lips back and looks over her shoulder. " _Tell me when you're ready._ "

Again Rin kisses the tip, and she switches hands, holding him with the left as her right goes to her own lap and she slides a finger inside. A second follows it, and she feels herself drip on them and is satisfied she is.

"I think I am, Sesshomaru", she tells him, and she hears – not in her head, this time – a grunt of acknowledgement. In this form she figures it would be hard for them to connect if she lies on her back as she usually likes to – Rin likes to see his face when they have sex – so she turns around still on her hands and knees, arching her back and looking up at his chest. Sesshomaru shifts, standing above her, and then she feels his tip press against her entrance and begin to ease inside her.

Slowly Sesshomaru pushes into her, then pauses before he begins moving. He tries to be gentle, she can tell, but the way he feels bigger than usual inside, the force of even these restrained thrusts, and the sounds, decidedly not human, that he makes reminds Rin – not that she's forgotten – of his nature. But again, she loves Sesshomaru and is not uncomfortable in the least with him being a demon, not with the fact that he will outlive her and not with this form either.

Rin's breathing quickly grows heavier, she moans his name and he whispers hers – though even if someone were to be listening only she would be able to hear it. He rears up, arching his back and drawing louder moans from her mouth now as he quickens his thrusts, and his claws lay on her hands, curling to hold them and digging into the earth below both of them in doing so. She feels each thrust through her entire body, both in how they push into her and move it physically and in how the pulsing sensation runs up her.

It's been too long since he's been here with her like this, and it's all too quickly that she comes, feeling it run up her body again and linger, a warm, dizzy feeling even as he continues to move, his motions becoming erratic and his rhythm breaking before he finishes as well. He pushes inside her again, as deep as it will go without hurting her, and throbs, and she feels hot and full as he pours his come into her and notices it already start to drip out onto the ground.

She collapses, lying face down on the grass, and Sesshomaru falls on top of her. He's unbearably heavy, but quickly the weight seems to disappear entirely though for just a moment. He shifts back, still lying on top – and inside of – her, his open robes draped over both of them like a blanket.  
______________________________

It takes a while for Rin to speak, and in the mean time they both lay together quietly. The forest is quiet too – his ears are sensitive, but even he can only hear a few small noises from the insects and small animals that wake during the night.

"...Sesshomaru?", she finally asks.

"Yes, Rin?".

"If we have children someday... What would you name them?".

The thought of having children with Rin has crossed his mind before – at the very least, their first time together she'd had to explain to him the potential consequences of him finishing inside – but this isn't a question he's ever considered.

"...I don't know", he says. "Have you thought about it before?".

"Hmm...", she ponders it. "I'm not sure either--", Rin pauses, yawning. "--...Let's think about it together, then, ok?".

**Author's Note:**

> I usually stick with the same honorifics used in canon for fics with Japanese settings, but I intentionally didn't want Rin to address Sesshomaru as _Sesshomaru-sama_ here because I felt like having her address him without an honorific was a good way to get across that she's grown and they have a more intimate relationship now. Sadly, I just couldn't find the right place to fit in the line I _wanted_ to have of one of them remembering how Jaken had a fit at such a show of disrespect before Sesshomaru immediately silenced him about it.
> 
> This was the other kink that I was lowkey worried about posting, but even more so than with my last Kinktober fic that's me projecting my self-kinkshaming on my friends, given I think most of my friends are actually in to monsterfucking and ironically I'm usually not.


End file.
